1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group-III nitride semiconductor laser device, and a method of fabricating the group-III nitride semiconductor laser device.
2. Related Background Art
Non Patent Literature 1 discloses a laser diode made on an m-plane GaN substrate. The laser diode has two cleaved end faces for an optical cavity. One of the cleaved end faces is a +c plane and the other cleaved end faces is a −c plane. In this laser diode, the reflectance of a dielectric multilayer film on the front end face (emitting face) is 70% and the reflectance of a dielectric multilayer film on the rear end face is 99%.
Non Patent Literature 2 discloses a laser diode made on a GaN substrate inclined at the angle of 1 degree with respect to the m-plane to the −c axis direction. The laser diode has two cleaved end faces for an optical cavity. One cleaved end face is a +c plane and the other cleaved end face is a −c plane. In this laser diode, the reflectance of the dielectric multilayer film on the front end face (exit face) is 90% and the reflectance of the dielectric multilayer film on the rear end face is 95%.    Non Patent Literature 1: APPLIED PHYSICS LETTERS 94, (2009), 071105.    Non Patent Literature 2: Applied Physics Express 2, (2009), 082102.